LegendsCon IV
LegendsCon IV is the fourth LegendsCon that ran from March 1st to March 14th, 2016. Within it, the LL staff discussed two upcoming games, specifically the third expansion of A Legend's Legacy, and their new card game, Godvault. Content 'A Legend's Legacy: At World's Turn' The following were addressed questions, concerns, and topics surrounding the new expansion. 'What can you tell us as a base for the new expansion?' *'Shadius': The next expansion will be called At World's Turn. Why it is so, you'll have to wait until the final patch of Rise of Grimbane is completed. It will involve a lot of different themes than the traditional killing, slaying, and pillaging. Rather, some themes will center around piracy, delving, and ancient artifacts. Ultimately, this expansion will be pivotal in understanding Outhria's olden history, or at the very least, fundamental to being an LL historian. 'Who will be the main characters? Any base story you can fill in?' *'Shadius': The most paramount character, as revealed in this expansion, will be Ancieus Uredos and Aegis Uredos. It will more centralize on Ancieus as the setting of the game is during the Ancient War. Remember, ever since the Great Turnback, we are now repeating history. Ancieus will lead the main story, and Aegis will serve as a "side", handing out content to players and having his objectives, such as for new majestic items. There will be some new main characters that will be, most likely, expansion specific. Ancieus will have a "gang" or a "band of brothers" as we call it that consists of five characters that helped him in the Ancient War. Several characters from the war will also make an appearance, and will serve as background to the story. Ancieus, in addition, will encounter a "sage" that is pivotal to the game's story. 'Who is the "big bad" of the expansion?' *'Shadius': I'll say this, he appears in Titan's Reign in one of the quests. He has a name that is not a name, but a calling. HE will be the main antagonist, and he has more power than one would think. There is another central character that will be seen AS the antagonist, but players will come to realize that it is actually an ally. There are of course, more bad guys, but we'll let you figure it out. 'Will any pre-expansion characters return to make an appearance?' *'Shadius': Some of the Sai dynasty will make an appearance. Briefly, if I recall. They'll play a part in some quests and establishing some history. You can expect to see Kalgerith in the game, since his ancestor is the new story-driven character. However, he may be a part of the archaeology and not the center experience. As he is arguably one of the favorites, I don't want to leave him out too long. Ancieus and Aegis of course will return. You'll be able to see Draco Equiste as well before he became... Draco Equiste. That is all I can think of at the moment. *'Shadius': (to answer) Deathlius? Minor. I don't want to make him a pivotal character this expansion. He might be behind a quest series or two, but other than that, I think that is all he will make an appearance in. Unlike his appearances in RoG, he won't be in the first patch and then appear later. He'll be there from the beginning but won't be significantly large in future patches. I have plans for him in the future but not this expansion. Salvator I don't think will be around other than just minor details, the same goes for Rose. This expansion is a little bit of an effort to take attention off them since they didn't participate in the previous Ancient War (not to say they can't now). 'Who make up the "band of brothers" in Ancieus' band?' *'Shadius': I guess I can reward persistence. One is a dwarf, one is a troll, one is a Nord, one is an elf, and the last one is a Ourg. I'll only give part of one of their names, Boxer. 'Will the expansion take place on a new continent?' *'Shadius': There will be a "continent", at least, so far, but the expansion is sort of centred around surrounding islands of Outhria. For example, "The World's Edge" will be one of these large continents players can go to. If you put all the new land masses together it would be a tiny bit larger than Nordrasith. *'Shadius': A planned idea of a continent is to be underwater. I've been a little partial to the Deathic Depths and wanted to revisit it. Mostly because, I remember I had a quest that had a "hidden treasure" back in Death'mjir and I made it unknown for two whole expansions. In this one you get to finally see it. 'What are the plans for the new patches?' *'Shadius': We thought of an end, but don't know how to explain it just yet. We have plans for naval battles, ancient assaults, and fighting large beings. But we can't quite give much info about the patches yet. The R.B. have some plans but we want to roll them out after RoG is finished. You can expect big, titular content, and maybe a new island or two, as well as skill improvements. 'What majestic items will appear?' *'Shadius': There are some ideas floating around (in the beginning meta) for a Majestic aquatic mount. This mount will be able to built in the beginning of the game, if people can find it! There's also possibly a plan for a hybrid majestic shield later on. It will be similar to Odium from the first expansion. As for anything else, we will have to see. There will be some weapons here and there, but when they are showing up, we'll keep secret. 'Will there be any new skills/professions?' *'Shadius': At World's Turn is going to have some skill updates to Excavation, Alchemy, Breeding, and Hunting specifically. Yes, I am avoiding the question, but I just wanted to get that out there. As for the new skills, there will be a new skill in the expansion. With TWR adding Alchemy, RoG adding Breeding, AWT will add Sailing. Yes, another "secondary" expansion skill. The skill will coincide with Construction and Breeding in which players will create and expand their very own ports. Sailing will allow players to build their own ships and navigate to faraway islands and land masses. Similar to the earlier mention of water mounts, Sailing will be an addition to those areas mounts can't access. On top of it, players can pillage and invade rogue ships and discover treasure. With higher levels, players can get ideas from different organizations and ports, such as with pirates and a brigand army. 'Will flying make a re-appearance?' *'Shadius': Of course! It will be harder to obtain however, and we won't make you wait till the end of the expansion. You'll have to do some exploring and questing in order to be able to fly in the new zones. Currently, there is no final decision on where the quests to do it take place. *'Shadius': In this expansion we're bringing back water mounts and making them more noticeable. However, some mounts will be craftable, similar to the canoes in classic LL, but you'll need specific ones to access secret areas. Engineering will be able to create some mounts for the water as well. 'What new mobs will appear?' *'Shadius': Some ancient races will appear, as well as an abundance of elemental monsters. Outhrend's various themes played a part of this, since Eldjorn is located there, and that is the starting point of our inspirations, or at least, one of them. 'Will there be any new playable races and classes'? *'Shadius': As far as it goes for classes, I don't believe we would be adding any new ones for this expansion. For races, we wanted to add two, possibly to this expansion. For the Brotherhood, they would gain alliance from the Cyffrin, a cyan, alienated, race who escaped global destruction from a distant island. For the Confederacy, they would gain alliance from the Bloodren, a vampiric race that seeks to appease them through their Blood magical arts. There would be large story behind the characters as well, and possibly some bosses for their races specifically. More questions... 'Godvault' 'What is Godvault?' *'Shadius': Godvault is the name of our new card game that we hope to release soon! We have a beta in progress that will invite players to the game. The card game utilizes mana, magic, tricks and various abilities to win. Currently we have a deck and a booster pack ready for beta. Players who participate in the beta can earn an exclusive card for when the game is released. For those who haven't, not to worry, you'll be able to find it in the game, somewhere. We currently have a wiki for it at http://www.godvault.wikia.com. 'How many cards will there be in release? Will it tie with additions similar to A Legend's Legacy?' *'Shadius': We estimate there will be 150-200 cards at release. As for additions, yes, they will tie in to A Legend's Legacy. If a new expansion rolls out, then there will be a booster pack coming soon to Godvault as well. Currently, there are cards from the first three games inside. If an expansion takes a while to roll out, we'll add "filler" boosters for downtime. We hope the meta will constantly change, and that old cards will always have a place in the game. 'Are there any rules or a guide on how to play it?' *'Shadius': A guide will be found on the upcoming wiki, and with the game on release. It is a free download, and comes with a helpful manual as well as setting up a deck. 'Will there be any expansions for it or will be a one-shot game?' *'Shadius': There will be plenty of expansions, we plan to make this game updated for a very long time. We have visions of a lot of expansions for the future and when certain cards will make an appearance. 'What is the exclusive card you can get for participation in the beta?' *'Shadius': It's a gnome. 'Will the game have microtransactions'? *'Shadius': Yes. However, before I go on, these microtransactions are to fund future LL projects, and for possible charity events. But, they are not mandatory. We don't necessarily want to make it "pay-to-win". It will, inevitably be a "pay and gain an advantage" but we're trying to adjust the amount of gold players receive so they can buy packs through hard work, but also so that it is not easy to do so. There will be big quests and side-stories in the game that reward gold as well. We want to make it so that if a player happened to play all day, they would save 20-50 dollars in packs. *'Shadius': The price may change, but if it were CDN, it would be about 2 dollars plus tax for a pack of 5 cards. Structure and starter decks may be around 15-20 dollars, and collector tins may be 30 dollars or more. Structure and starter decks have 50 cards and collector tins have 60 cards in them. *'Shadius': Lastly, we like to get engaged with the community. At times the Storekeeper may have card sales, discounting packs at a percentile rate and may offer a secret side-quest to get enough gold to buy a pack or two! Ultimately, there will be microtransactions, but those are mostly aimed at the players who wish to be completionists, mad card players, or die-hard gamers. *'Shadius': (answer to question) No, there won't be any micro-transaction exclusive cards. If there ever were they would be added to the game later on to be available in gold. 'What are the chances of pulling a majestic card?' *'Shadius': My guess was from 1/100 to 1/1000, and in some cases, 1/10000. In addition, since we different card skins, such as the highly coveted Paradoxedi skin, the chances of getting those in a pack is 1/10000 I think. 'Other Happenings' ...